34 Moments
by imaginary iby
Summary: A collection of sentence fics, each based on a different word prompt! Humor, angst, fluff, romance, gen. John and Teyla centric.


Hope you like them! Please pardon my abuse of the semicolon in these.

Comments are cookies. :)

Tousled.

- He was about to follow the Prince to the trade meeting when Teyla dragged him behind a tree and patted his hair down exasperatedly.

Dive.

- Treading water, John looked up at Teyla as she stared into the blue ocean suspiciously; with a smile, he tugged her foot out from beneath her, propelling out of the way as she fell less than gracefully into the sea.

Ace.

- With a smirk, Teyla turned her cards over and reached in to claim the pot; beginner's luck had given way to alien's luck.

Sprinkle.

- Shyly, he presented her with a small cupcake, explaining Earth's traditions surrounding a birthday and apologizing for his inability to cook.

Bedding.

- His TAC vest halfway off his aching shoulders, he stopped in the doorway to the bathroom and took in the soft woven blanket that lay folded on the corner of his bed; not an overstep, but an invitation.

Synchronized.

- In the golden afternoon light that bathed the training room, they moved slowly side by side, rattan rods arcing over their heads as they thrust and parried against invisible foes.

Mourn.

- He found her on a distant balcony, her shirt bunched just below her breasts as she examined the scar on her side and belly; just another way Doctor Beckett had worked to save them before he'd sacrificed himself.

Zigzag.

- Teyla had told him that when she eventually visited Earth, she wished to fly one of the helicopters he spoke of so often; as she took the controls, the HH-60 Pave Hawk swerved a bit and John felt the weight of 16 million dollars on his shoulders, but she leveled it out beautifully.

Polka dot.

- With an air of disbelief, Teyla politely declined the spotty Earth clothes that Katie Brown had offered to her before their trip to Earth, as John laughed silently in the background.

Tea.

- John tried not to drop the intricately patterned cup as he coughed and spluttered; stout may have been a bit of an understatement.

Sickness.

- A cough from beside him dragged his gaze from the infirmary wall, but her eyes remained closed and her hand in his remained cold; John stretched his legs and settled in for the night.

Synapse.

- Making sure to roll to the right so as not to crush her, he felt the electricity that had reached a charged crescendo only seconds before slowly start to calm down.

Batting.

- She had been adamant that golf would not be to her liking, so he'd decided to teach her how to play baseball from a perfectly hidden balcony on the east pier.

Cowardice.

- She had been told to kill him, told she needed to kill him for the good of the expedition, but even though she knew he would have wanted her to, even as she loaded the gun she knew she couldn't do it.

Snowdrift.

- With no shelter or rescue in sight, he'd cobbled together all his Antarctic wilderness skills and they'd built a hole in the snow, away from the wind that nipped and bit; wrapping his arms around her, he threaded his fingers through hers and hoped that they woke up.

Sexism.

- Teyla may not have been a bra-burner, but there was a triumphant glint in her eyes when she kicked the crap out of the local prince who'd told her that not only was she to speak only when spoken to, she'd be joining him in his tent that night.

Collision.

As Teyla ducked for shelter to escape the falling fiery debris, she couldn't stop herself from hoping desperately that it hadn't been his Jumper that had collided with the Dart.

Welt.

- Away from the sympathetic eyes of Elizabeth and Zalenka, Teyla let herself cry a little as John put wet strips of towel over the sore red marks on her back, before deciding to focus on the feel of his thighs against hers as he sat behind her protectively.

Refueling.

- When he'd said that they'd be refueling in-flight, she'd gripped her chair; the sight of the hose with the drogue on the end had her wishing she was on dry land.

Smitten.

- Watching Teyla talk to one of the new Marines, John realized he was holding his nectarine a little too tightly when the juice began to drip down his thumb; in the background, he heard Rodney mention something about kittens and rhyming.

Harass.

- Teyla was late for the meeting and when she stepped into the briefing room, Bates was only a few feet behind her, both with furious expressions; John was going to kick his ass.

Aroused.

- John had tugged Teyla away from the scientists because, really, there was only so much one could know about soil before one went insane; although pressing her up against the mud brick wall of the guest hut with her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands in his hair wasn't conducive to sanity either.

Hogging.

- With a sigh of disbelief, John tugged the blankets from her grasp and she rolled with them, against his side; even in another galaxy, in bed with someone from a different planet, the fight for the duvet was eternal.

Girl.

- With the wriggling warm bundle in his arms, John made his way to the balcony; deeming it to be not too windy, he stepped outside to show her the world.

Breeze.

- Her hair fluttered and wisped in the breeze; the rest of her was completely still.

Fancy.

- Rodney's incessant complaints that fancy dress wasn't his thing had Teyla worried about what she herself should wear to the dinner; John was no help whatsoever, pulling her out of anything she put on.

Command.

- With a barely hidden smile and a glint in his eyes that could have single-handedly powered the entire expedition back to Earth, John stood at attention as Generals Jack O'Neil and George Hammond exchanged his silver clovers for eagles.

Television.

- He'd brought back a couple of DVDs from Earth for her to appease her curiosity about television; NCIS was a look into the military he lived for, Doctor Who a different perspective of the universe they travelled.

Novel.

She'd commented one morning that the same book, War And Peace, was always by his bed, his progress fairly unchanged; with a hand on her hip, he'd said he had better things to do.

Back.

His back bumped against hers and he heard the clicking sounds of a magazine being inserted into a P-90; at least they were in this together.

Chair.

- She pushed him into the chair and straddled his hips; he slid his hands from her waist to her back, bringing her to him to kiss her.

Urge.

- As he held the Rattan rods to her throat, he vaguely heard himself telling her that she should call him by his first name when they weren't at work; everything was hazy though, because all his mind could think about was her lips.

Twirl.

- Again he felt the wrap of the Rattan sticks against his arm and heard her rebuke that he should practice more; he wasn't brave enough to say that it was the twirl of her skirts and the sight of her legs underneath them that caught his attention and kept him a step behind.

Shrinkage. (I'm sorry, I couldn't resist this one.)

- Emerging from the river, which had only been entered in a desperate attempt to throw yapping beasts with teeth off their sent, the chilly wind hit them and Teyla heard moans from behind; she turned to find three very unhappy men walk uncomfortably to the tree line.


End file.
